starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Kitonak
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Kit’-o-nak | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,00 tot 1,50 meter | leeftijd = > 121 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Kirdo III | gesproken = Kitonese | geschreven = Kitonese | kolonies = Tatooine ? | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Kitonak Kitonaks waren een intelligent species afkomstig van de woestijnplaneet Kirdo III en stonden bekend voor hun geduld en standvastheid. Ook muziek speelde een belangrijke rol in hun leven. Fysiologie Kitonaks waren gebouwd om in de woestijn, de Kurdan Desert, te leven. Ze waren vrij klein van gestalte en hun huid werd bedekt door een dikke beschermde laag die ook alle openingen van hun lichaam bedekte. Buitenstaanders vonden vaak dat Kitonaks een geur van vanille hadden. Kitonaks hadden, net zoals de meeste species, ogen, oren en een mond maar die waren amper zichtbaar. Op die manier bleven ze beschermd voor de woestijnwinden die zelfs tegen 400 km/h konden waaien. Kitonaks hadden twee dikke armen en twee dikke benen. Hoewel hun drie vingers erg dik waren, konden Kitonaks goed met hun vingers overweg en waren ze zeker niet onhandig. De voeten van de Kitonaks bevatten eveneens een reukorgaan en om zo makkelijker voedsel en de weg te zoeken in het zand. Cultuur Leven Door hun dikke huid konden Kitonak zich al kruipend een weg banen door het zand op Kirdo III. Kitonaks konden uiteraard ook wandelen maar dat duurde langer. Wachten kon de Kitonaks echter niet deren aangezien zij vonden dat zij zich voor niets of niemand hoefden te haasten. Doordat de Kitonaks onderaan hun voeten reukorganen hadden, konden ze prooien in het zand ruiken zonder zich te bekommeren om de sterke windvlagen. Door hun geblokte lichaamsbouw konden Kitonaks zich stevig ingraven en zo een windstorm laten passeren. Wachten en geduld waren twee begrippen die voor de Kitonaks dagelijkse kost waren. Ze waren vermoedelijk één van de geduldigste species in het universum. Zo geduldig dat ze zelfs andere species vaak irriteerden met hun getreuzel wat tot gevolg had dat de Kitonaks nog trager gingen acteren. De meest triviale beslissingen werden aan een vreselijk traag tempo genomen. Kitonaks waren zeer methodisch ingesteld en praatten zeer zelden met buitenstaanders. Kitonaks aten en ademden zelfs aan een bijzonder laag ritme. Zo bezaten ze een extra paar longen die zuurstof drie à vier uur konden vasthouden. Hun vet hielp hen uiteraard in periodes zonder voedsel. Kitonaks plantten zich slechts eenmaal om de tien jaar door, tijdens de regenval. Die regens duurden dan twee dagen waardoor er meren ontstonden. Wanneer de regen stopte, doken de Kitonaks in die wateren waar ze de Great Celebration of Life vierden en een paringsritueel uitvoerden dat de Dance of Love werd genoemd. De vrouwelijke Kitonaks gaven dan ofwel het leven aan een jonge Kitonak of werden bevrucht. De bevruchte Kitonaks zouden dan een baby krijgen tijdens de volgende regenval. Kitonaks werden immers al volwassen op de leeftijd van negen jaar waardoor ze tijdig konden deelnemen aan de paringsrituelen. Kitonak-jongeren bleven lang in de nabijheid van hun moeder. Zo klampten ze zich aan de huid vast gedurende een jaar en langzaamaan testte de jonge Kitonak zijn of haar weerstand tegen de waaiende stormen in de Kurdan Desert. Na zo’n regenval gebeurde het soms dat bepaalde stammen te groot waren geworden. De jongere leden vertrokken dan en zochten een nieuwe stam. Eenzame Kitonaks maakten vaak een Chidinkalu van een Chidinka Plant. Met dat muziekinstrument probeerden ze andere Kitonaks te lokken. Helaas lokte die muziek ook slavendrijvers die sommige rondtrekkende Kitonaks gevangennamen. Als slaven waren Kitonaks zeer ongeschikt aangezien ze zich op geen enkel moment haastten of zich zelfs geen beeld konden vormen wat 'haast' betekende. Samenleving thumb|250px|Droopy McCool De samenleving van de Kitonaks was simpel en vrij primitief zonder technologie. Ze leefden in kleine stammen van honderd leden die kuddes van de Chooba volgde, het belangrijkste voedsel van de Kitonaks. Om dat beest te vangen moesten de Kitonaks bewegingsloos blijven staan en de Sulfaro Plant nabootsen. Wanneer de Chooba de plant naderde, hapte de Kitonak toe. Een Chooba kon een Kitonak voldoende voedsel geven voor een maand. De Kitonaks hadden geen natuurlijke vijanden en vreesden enkel drijfzand en grotten. In drijfzand durfden Kitonaks soms gewoon levenloos te blijven drijven totdat er hulp aankwam. Grotten vermeden ze omdat daar volgens hun legende de poorten naar de onderwereld, Realm of the Dead, bevonden. Kitonaks vermeden wanneer en hoe dan ook grotten. Kitonaks stonden bekend als zeer standvastig en weinig tot niets kon hen verontrusten. Kitonaks werden opgeleid via liederen en verhalen die ’s avonds werden verteld of gezongen in een ritueel, genaamd The Telling of a Story. Elk lid van de stam vertelde een nieuw deel van het verhaal om zo de mythologie te rekken. Op die manier probeerde men jonge Kitonaks geduld aan te leren en tegelijkertijd informatie en waarden over te brengen over hun samenleving. Een verhaal kon verschillende avonden duren en behandelde thema’s als bijvoorbeeld de regenval. Geschiedenis Kirdo III werd enkele decennia voor de Clone Wars officieel ontdekt. De Kitonaks hadden toch al een invloed op de geschiedenis in het universum, mede dankzij hun Chidinkalu spelers. Kitonaks die Kirdo III verlieten waren niet alleen slaven maar ook muzikanten die originele muziek speelden. De bekendste Kitonak muzikant was Droopy McCool uit de Max Rebo Band. Sommige slavendrijvers werden gek van het geduld van de Kitonaks en lieten hen soms gewoon achter. In de Rebel Alliance werden Kitonaks als spionnen gebruikt omdat zij door hun rijke orale traditie zeer goed waren in het memoriseren van tekst. Na de dood van Jabba the Hutt trok Droopy de woestijn in omdat hij geruchten had opgevangen dat er een Kitonak kolonie tussen Mos Eisley en Anchorhead zou leven. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Droids **The Lost Prince Bron *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Kitonaks